Silence
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Feeling like everything is becoming too much for her, Emma heads to the one place she knows she will get some privacy and actually talks a little as well, Graham's grave. She doesn't mind the fact his wolf is there to keep her company.


**Arashi: I love watching the show and the characters interaction. This is also a first oneshot in this fandom. Just this idea after all that gone on why not have a little bit of fluff and sadness since Graham is gone and a visit to his grave seems in order.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I just own the plot is about all really.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, Language, past hinted Neil/Emma and Graham/Emma

Silence

Summary: Feeling like everything is becoming too much for her, Emma heads to the one place she knows she will get some privacy and actually talks a little as well, Graham's grave. She doesn't mind the fact his wolf is there to keep her company.

* * *

Sitting in the car, Emma Swan frowns staring at the house she staying with her son and parents as memories of the words of having a second chance rings in her mind. She tries not to let it bother her but in truth it does sting. She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts running a thousand miles per minute from her mind that seem to be plaguing in her mind. Seems to be after coming back from the Fairy world things seems to be spiraling out of control and its leaving her exhausted which no time to rest either. With Neil back in the picture and sharing time for Henry with Regina, Emma feels at herself at a breaking point.

She turns the key on the ignition ignoring the lights coming on or the fact Snow is calling her name before driving off in the distance fast as she can go. Breathing ragged, Emma pays little attention to her cellphone ringing.

Only letting a sigh of relief reaching the past town before stopping to one side to take a breather, Emma mutters, "Shit. Fucking shit my life is a living hell."

A bark sound to the left gets Emma to look to find a very familiar looking silver-white wolf with bicolor eyes staring at her. She whispers softly, "Graham."

The memories of the former sheriff of Storybrooke come to her mind. To her annoyance, a few tear drops roll down her cheeks. It has been while since she last thought of Graham. She gives a harsh laugh as the wolf seems to be watching her carefully and give the bark than turn on its paws heading into the woods. She doesn't know why but Emma opens the door getting out and starting to follow the wolf. The wolf makes sure to stop from time to time waiting for Emma to catch up before going on its way.

"I'm coming," she grumbles earning a head tilt and bark as response while she reaches closer to the wolf finding not that far ahead is the marker for Graham's grave site.

She reaches into her pocket to grab her phone only to find its missing. Seems she left it in her car. Oh well, it will be fine for now. Shaking her head, the woman heaves another sigh as more regret and remorse fills inside her heart. She pushes the emotions back while moving closer to the grave. Her mouth dries up. Her head starts to pound. Each step forward becomes harder. Shivers go down her spine. She hates cemeteries. Nothing comes good from them.

Emma looks at the wolf who stares back at her before laying down giving soft whimpers. She gulps rubbing her arm.

"You miss him too, uh."

"Woof," the affirmative bark from the wolf.

"Me to…." Emma trails up trying to find the words to say. "Graham….I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't come before which is probably no excuse really. So many things happen after you died. The curse getting broken than everyone regaining their memories. Me finding my…my parents."

The woman bows her head as her blond hair falls into her eyes.

"Another chance…that's what she wants to have another kid." She mutters softly. "She can have it."

Out loud she starts again, "Can you believe Snow White is my mother. That's probably a good laugh."

She lets out a choked sob laugh as the tears forming in her eyes falls down. "What can I do Graham? I'm dealing with so much crap that it's not even funny! With keeping an eye on both Gold and Regina, dealing with Neil being back in my life and also him being Henry's father….I am lost and confused. What can I FUCKING DO?"

Near the end she starts shouting at the grave wishing to have an answer instead of silence. Falling on her knees Emma stares not seeing anything around her other than the grave.

"I wish you were still here Graham," Emma whispers wiping the tears away looking up catching sight of the wolf looking almost happy about something.

Her breath catches seeing the familiar figure of Graham with a faint glow surrounding him.

"Graham-" Emma softly said.

"Hello Emma," the former sheriff said with a small grin. "Yes I'm gone but given a small time to talk. And listen to me carefully."

She nods waiting for the apparition to continue. "Emma you are a strongest woman I seen yet. It be some time for you to trust Snow again but I am sure you can do it. I'm proud of you Emma. Never forget that. Take care for me."

Emma nods again as he lifts a hand and she stifles a gasp since for a second she could feel it. He gives another small smile before disappearing once more.

"Bye Graham," She whispers as the wolf gives a small howl and runs off back into the woods leaving the blond alone.

Emma turns back walking to her car ready to head back home. Maybe things will go back to normal. Only time and the peaceful silence following her help soothe the aching hurt.

* * *

 **Arashi: The part with Graham coming back even as a ghost for a small bit came unexpected and seems to work in my opinion. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
